A Walk With A Ball
by Sahara Fall
Summary: A woman, her dog, her neighbour, his dog, and their new adventure together. Short Chapters. Updates are as often as I can.
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to daydream about the characters and play with them.**_

I met him. The perfect one for me. He's gorgeous and intelligent and really listens to me when I talk.

I wasn't out looking for him. I wasn't looking for myself, either. My mother thought it a good idea for us both to go over there and take a look around, see if anything caught her fancy. She dragged me along with her because "it will be fun". I didn't think it would be fun at all.

I'm surprised the owners of the place let her in, looking like a hippy from the 60's. But they smiled politely and let her through. Must have been desperate for business.

My mother was being rude, making comments about the ones she saw. Too old. Ugly, lacks basic hygiene, has little hair.

I kept my head down and just prayed that she would give up trying find the perfect one for her and leave. But then I heard a noise and looked up. And I saw him standing right in front of me, staring into my soul. Time stopped and I know he was perfect for me. I had to have him.

And that's why 30 minutes later, I was £20 lighter, having paid a Temporary Reservation fee and prepared to adopt my new Spaniel, Max.


	2. Chapter 2

I visited him again 4 days later. He looked the same and when I approached his kennel, he wagged his little tail. He didn't get up, but still. I got a tail wag.

I was asked by a volunteer if I wanted to take him for a walk. The home had a volunteer come with us, as security that I wouldn't try to steal the dog. Not that the thought had crossed my mind.

The walk went well. He pulled but I expected it, he was just so excited to be able to stretch his legs and have a good smell of the grass and bushes. After the walk we returned him back to his kennel and I stayed with him to talk. I chattered away and he listened the whole time.

Ii didn't want to say goodbye so soon after arriving but I had to go. The staff were looking at me more often now. Perhaps I had been here too long. It had been 2 hours since I arrived. They probably thought I was waiting for the perfect moment to grab him and run.

The thought hadn't crossed my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy May Day! **

I now had to pay an additional £20 to place him as a reserved dog. I gave them my contact details and they kept a copy for them and then handed another copy over to a person that would come over to my home to see if it was fit enough for my new best friend.

Before I left I made sure to book in another time to come visit him before the week was out. I couldn't help it. He was fast becoming my favourite per- err… being in my life. I mean, the conversations were one sided, but he was a great listener. Not that he had much choice.

Once I got back to my apartment, I couldn't help but notice that my home was silent. I only had one bedroom, a small living room and kitchen and at the time, that was enough for me. But it was lonely. And quiet. Well not for long. Because my new buddy would be coming home with me soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I took him for another walk when I came to visit again. Again, he was bouncy and lively. Another volunteer, James, came on the walk with us and Max didn't seem to like him much.

He stayed on the other side of me, away from the man and kept growling lowly when he went to touch me when I stumbled. I stumbled a lot. To be honest, I wasn't entirely comfortable with the contact he was trying to make. So I quickly bent down and found a stick and started scratching off the bark to reveal the smooth layers underneath, and started rambling to Max all about his new home and what it looks like, so he will be familiar with the place before he arrives.

Smart dog caught on and was listening intently, whilst subtly moving himself between me and James. James didn't touch me any more.

I've got a keeper.

Once back at the kennels, we were separated again. I went into the office to let them know we were back from our walk.

A man was outside, with a Siberian husky, I believe his name was Zorro, and he was just leaning his head inside the doorway. He noticed me and nodded, with a little smile.

"I'm just taking Zorro out for a walk. Be back in a bit." And then he was gone.

Urgh! His voice. And his hair and his smile and his jaw and his face. The lady behind reception sighed deeply, after he left.

" God, I just want to lick that jawline." She said to herself.

The thought hadn't crossed my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to go round the back to the kennels, after my encounter with GorgeousJawMan, to spend some time with my Max.

It's not like I had anything better to do than get to know my new best friend.

During our conversation, I noticed that across the filed there were two cages that were large, with toys inside. I wondered if they were training pens or arenas for dog agilities or—

I had been so engrossed in staring at the cages that I hadn't noticed GorgeousJawMan taking Max out of his kennel and bringing him round to my side. Max had his front paws resting on GorgeousJawMan's bent arm, standing on his back legs and was panting and wagging his tail at the attention he was getting. GorgeousJawMan was solely focused on the dog, but he was talking to me when he said "You can take him into the pen if you want."

_Oh, I'd rather take you… against a wall, on the floor, in my bed..._

"What?"

He turned towards me then, his face level with mine as he was crouching down.

"You can take Max into the pen and play with him. Its OK we don't mind. I think Max would love to spend time with his new mummy, wouldn't you, big boy?" he cooed to my dog and I swear the little shit actually gave me puppy eyes, saying _Please Mummy. Play with me. And let this man come with us to play, too._

So I agreed and we brought him round to the cage/pen things. I'm a sucker for puppy eyes. GorgeousJawMan unlocked it for us and was about to leave when my partner in crime whimpered over to him and used those puppy eyes twice in ten minutes.

"Oh, Max. You go play with Mummy and I'll see you soon." But my dog wasn't having that. My goodness, you would think we were telling him off, by the loudness of those whimpers. GorgeousJawMan looked to me and I'm not ashamed to admit I may have whimpered and gave him puppy eyes too.

It worked.


	6. Chapter 6

We were watching Max through around a toy, content with playing by himself. We were sitting in a bald patch of grass, nice and dry ground. We hadn't said anything to one another. Just silence.

Not that the silence was uncomfortable, it wasn't. It was…nice. But I wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to talk to me, I wanted to know all about this guy, his favourite things, his football team, the flavour of his ice cream, HIS FUCKING NAME… and so, the complete twonk that I am, just blurts out "Cookie Dough!" and his face is one of confusion and I even see a hint of fear in his eyes and because I've already just made an utter fool of myself, I run.

I leave hastily, I can't leave fast enough. And he's still in shock, on the dirty ground, staring at where I was sitting.

I didn't even get his name.


	7. Chapter 7

I was not going back there again. At all. Seriously. Not after making such a fool of myself.

He must have thought I was a complete and utter weird-do with the way I just blurted out random words and ran away. God I was such an idiot.

But I needed Max. I needed to continue my adoption. I needed to man up.

Easier said than done.

I had a couple of days to dwell on my lack of social skills, before Wendy, a representative of the RSPCA, visited my home in order to assess if it was acceptable living conditions for Max. Hopefully all would go well. I wanted my Max to be able to come home with me.

We started off with a tour of the house, Wendy taking notes now and again and then we settled into the sofa with cups of tea. She asked me various questions and I answered honestly.

The visit was soon over, and she was driving away after saying "well, everything seems to be in order. You should be receiving a phone call soon and then I'm sure you can make arrangements with the home on a time to pick your dog up."

I may have happy danced after she left. And ate cookie dough.

Which brought me back to thoughts of GorgeousJawMan. How could I go there to see Max without bumping into him?

God, I hope I will be able to avoid him.

But I kind of didn't want to avoid him. I mean, come on. He's GorgeousJawMan for a reason.

**Hey. I just wanted to say a quick thank you for reviewing and favorite-ing and following and anything-ing that you guys have done in relation with this story. I really appreciate it. And I know that it is dragging a bit at the moment, but its not long know till Max comes home with his new mummy. *cough* next chapter *cough*. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry that this is a little later in the day than usual. I might not be able to post tomorrow's tomorrow because of EUROVISION! and I'm baking cupcakes and visiting my partner. If I do have time in between these things then all will be well. If not, I'm sorry in advance. **

Thankfully, I managed to not bump into GorgeousJawMan the next time I visited my Max. During that visit I was able to arrange a time to come and pick him up and 3 days later he was coming home with me.

Max seemed nervous during the car ride home, looking out the window and whining periodically. When we passed other dogs with their owners, he growled lowly. Actually, he growled at pedestrians too.

He seemed happy to see me when I came to pick him up. He didn't growl at me, so that's something.

Whilst waiting for him to be brought out of the kennels, they gave me his information forms that were filled out when he first came to the home. He is thought to be approximately 3 and a half years old. His previous owners had him from birth. They chose to leave him with the RSPCA because they had recently had a new-born and decided that it wasn't working out. Lucky for me.

He is pretty. Beautiful. A thick black and white coat. A little underweight but that can be easily fixed. Spaniel. Max was his name from his previous family and so I kept it. There wasn't much point in changing his name if he was used to it.

He was obsessed with balls, loved them, but didn't seem interested in any other toys.

As soon as we got back, I thought it was best to take him for a walk, to calm him, and me, down.

Damn, my baby could pull. I felt like my arm was being pulled out of its socket, but couldn't find it in me to berate him too strongly. He was just excited with this unfamiliar environment. He was ready to explore.

After doing his business, I continued to walk him further through the fields that surrounded my village.

It felt really good to be out walking with a four-legged being again.

Abruptly, Max caught a scent that he was apparently interested in and ran. It was so sudden that the retractable lead slipped from my grip and clunked onto the ground, dragging behind him. I shouted his name and ran after him, around the corner of the sky high bushes, praying that he wasn't fighting with another dog or anything that would cause an unexpected and expensive vets bill before he had been home for even a day.

Just as I turned the corner, I saw my dog, his front paws lifted by an arm, back feet on the ground, a golden Labrador sitting patiently by the side of the person that the arm belonged to and the grinning face of GorgeousJawMan looking towards me.

"I believe this belongs to you, madam."

**Again, thanks for the reviews and favorite-ing. Love it.** **Have a great weekend, guys and stay safe :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**When the sun comes out in England (a rarity), we stop everything and soak it up as much as we can, while it lasts. Me and my Max have been on many walks (he loves the sun). Sorry for the late Update (I think its about 3 weeks late... ooops!)**

"Err… yeah, that's mine."

I was pretty much frozen. Shocked. And a little bit sweaty. You would be too if you had walked how far I had just done in the summer heat.

With his arm still supporting my tongue-wagging dog, he reached out his other arm, ready to shake with mine. "We've not properly introduced ourselves. You probably don't remember me, I volunteer down at the RSPCA Centre in Watersfield."

Like I would forget about GorgeousJawMan. Impossible. Absurd.

But my hand was all sweaty and he wanted to touch it. No. he would recoil in disgust, once he felt how damp and hot my hands were.

So I did what I do best. Blurt out my inner thoughts and make an abrupt exit.

"Yeah I remember you from down there, I was the maniac that told you my favourite ice cream was cookie dough. We've got to go. Come on, Max. Let's go home!" I may have shouted all of this at a speed that must have been unintelligible. Whilst walking backwards.

Thank God my dog obeyed me and followed me. When he was next to me, I picked up his lead from the floor and sprinted back home, not stopping when GorgeousJawMan shouted for me to come back.

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Seriously. I wasn't planning on leaving this for such a long amount of time but RL sucks sometimes, you know? Not that that is a good enough excuse but please don't hate me too much.**


	10. Chapter 10

Let's be honest, I was an idiot. I realise that now, but I panicked. I don't know how to talk to humans. Sure, I can do the whole "Nice weather we're having" shit, but I clam up when it comes to long, in depth conversations. Small talk- no problem. Debated discussions on politics- forget it.

GorgeousJawMan scares me. He seems confident and laid back and a general decent bloke. Which scares me.

I'm none of that. I'm shy and awkward and just blurgh.

And I still felt like a blurgh when two days later, whist walking Max, I encounter GorgeousJawMan again.


	11. Chapter 11

But I'm being stupid and he's been nothing but friendly and kind to me. So suck it up, Bella.

He stops. And I stop. He waiting for me to run again, I can see that. But I'm not going to run anymore. Its time I stopped running.

I start walking again and reach him in 8 breaths. He still standing still. Still waiting for me to run. But I won't. I can't anymore.

I stick my hand out for him to shake, bump whatever the fuck he wants to do with it, I don't give shit, but I'm making the contact this time. He's sees this. He knows. He smiles and holds my shaking hand in his, his movement slow. Oh so slow. And he caresses me like I'm glass.

I can't help but smile.

Because I'm not running.

**I'm really really really really sorry. Seriously. I haven't felt like carrying on with the chapters ( I'm having side effects to new medication and I pulled my neck the other day), not that that is an excuse. But still. Sorry. **

**I'm in a good mood today and so I'm going to push out as many as I can tonight. Who knew that the Pirates of The Caribbean Soundtrack is motivational to write? **

**Stay safe guys :) **

**- Sahara **


	12. Chapter 12

No words have been spoken yet, but that changes when our dogs woof at us. We keep smiling and giggle because we've just made a huge step. I've just made a huge step.

I bite my lip and look around us. The summer sun is still shining overhead and there is a gentle breeze that counteracts the humidity. It's nice.

The waist- height grass is moving with the wind.

Our dogs are lying down, watching us.

Cue more giggling from me. And he laughs in response. We must look insane, but I don't care.

Because running hasn't crossed my mind.

And he's still caressing my hand.


	13. Chapter 13

6. "Hello."

It's quiet and smooth and I'm surprised my voice didn't shake. And he's still fucking smiling.

"Hello."

His breath washing over me. We're too close, for strangers, but what does that matter? He's GorgeousJawMan.

"Bella." I'm forcing out the word now, because the adrenaline is fading and I'm second guessing myself all over again but he understands. He's still here. He knows what I'm trying to say.

So in return he gives me what I've been waiting weeks for.

"Edward."


	14. Chapter 14

6. I look down to where his hand is STILL stroking mine. He stops and pulls away and steps back once.

The contact is severed and so is my bravado. I can't breathe and I need to run.

I step back and hug myself, looking down. His hand comes up to my shoulder but I can't accept a touch there. I flinch and move out of reach. He freezes.

"Bella?" his voice is confused and concerned and hurt but there is the crumb of understanding in there too. Which confuses me. But I need to run.

I look over to Max and tell him to come to me, he does, and we step back. I can't leave quick enough but my feet drag as I walk away, slowing my steps. Just as I reach the corner I look up and see that Edward is still in place. Watching me. His face frowning.

I will try better next time.


	15. Chapter 15

6. Much later, once we have fed our tummies, I'm granted a slight amount of peace to reflect.

Max is asleep on the living room rug and I'm taking a well-deserved, steaming- hot bath. My lungs drag in the smell of vanilla, from the candles that are lit around my bath. The rain pounds against the window. Strange British weather- blistering heat in the morning, and thunderstorms in the evening.

I was proud. I stayed and spoke and let him touch me. I vowed to never run again.

And it was like he understood- like he knew how I was struggling. And he was so patient and understanding.

I truly didn't deserve such a wonderful man.

After my bath, I dressed in my pyjamas and curled up on the sofa with some mint chocolate chip. I was out of cookie dough. My little Max had woken from his slumber and was now eyeing the sofa with puppy eyes. Who am I to deny him?

I allowed him to jump up onto the sofa and lie with me for a little while. At least till I went to bed.

Since coming home with me, Max has had trouble sleeping at night. He would often wake me with his whimpering. When he first came home, his bed was placed in the living room, but had since moved into the left corner of my bedroom. He stayed in his bed (I feared that I would wake with him in my bed) and the whimpering stopped.

My poor insecure little Max. And tonight, I myself was feeling very insecure as well. What a pair we made.

I just hoped that I would get given another chance to see Edward.


End file.
